Return to Eternia Book Three: Secrets
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] Under the surface of Eternia, Adam and a team of Heroic Warriors are on the hunt for the SnakeMen! However, they search will reveal a truth so stunning that it will bring King Adam to his knees! Please R&R!
1. The Home of my Enemy

Author's Note:

Most of the characters presented in this story are the property of Mattel and Filmation and do not belong to me in anyway. This is a Fanfiction, written solely for the entertainment of its readers and myself. I make zero cash off of this.

This is a re-write of the original "The Final Adventure." It is the beginning of much longer fanfic that will now be in tune with the fanfics written since then. It is therefore in the same continuity as "Preludes and Beginnings," "He-Man: Year One," "The Day That Nothing Happened," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "Deus Ex Machina," "My Blue Reflection," and "The Last Battle." It will fit around "A Winter's Heart" and "The Shroud of the Horde," though both may be edited to fit with slight changes in the continuity.

Previously:

Prince Adam/He-Man has returned home after five years on the distant world of Primus. However, what he found on Eternia was not what he expected. Eternia has been conquered by the Horde, Eternos is in shambles, and Etheria has been shrouded in a darkness of suspended animation. He-Man, rallying the forces of good, managed to free the Heroic Warriors and recovered She-Ra, Glimmer, Bow, and a few remaining members of the Great Rebellion. Together, they overthrew Hordak. However, during the battle with the Horde, the true identities of He-Man and She-Ra were revealed to the public.

With Queen Marlena and King Randor exiled on the planet Earth, Adam and Adora have vowed to restore the kingdom as King and Queen, while still protecting the planet as He-Man and She-Ra. Part of their new leadership was to rebuild Eternos and to make contact with the various remaining kingdoms of Eternia. With a long diplomatic mission complete and Eternos back to its former glory – and then some – He-Man and She-Ra have set their sights on their enemies to determine what to do next.

* * *

Chapter One – "The Home of My Enemy"

* * *

The wind blew down from Rose Mountain. It was cold and rattled the okra-colored leaves that clung to the nearly branches. Beyond, the Mystic Mountains were getting colder and colder. In the shadow of Rose Mountain stood a village. During the Horde occupation, their people were enslaved and were forced to construct a massive statue of Hordak. They were ordered to worship this statue, as Hordak began to see himself as a god. 

Many died resisting this.

A small sect of priests remained alive, their faith in the Goddess continual.

The highest of these priests left the village at dawn, braving the fierce winds. He walked up the road to Rose Mountain, which he climbed. He was far from a young man and his body wasn't in the best shape. He had nearly starved to death when the Horde cut off his food supply during his protests.

At the peak of Rose Mountain, he fell to his knees in a fit of exhaustion.

"Veena, Goddess of Grayskull and Rose Goddess!" he then cried out. "I know part of you still lingers here! Eternia needs you!"

He expected to hear nothing. What he did not expect was to see Veena appear before him.

"Such faith!" she gasped. "You're practically dead!"

"Oh masterful mistress!"

Veena shook her head. "I am no deity, high priest. I may have great power, but I am not worthy of such praise and worship. I am only slightly more powerful than the First Ones and the Ancients."

The high priest didn't quite know what to do or how to respond. "I'm afraid I do not understand . . ." he tried.

"You said Eternia was in danger?"

"Yes! The ground rumbles! The monster may awaken once more!"

"That is not my responsibility."

"But . . . the world needs you."

Veena smiled. "I am but a ghost. Part of me was left with Vipera and part of me was left here. Though both parts have now joined, I am nothing. My power rests with the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull. She has champions, heirs to my husband's own power. They will deal with the monster that you speak of."

The high priest nodded a little. "Will they be able to stop it?"

"Perhaps." Veena then lifted her head a little. "In fact, I believe they are dealing with the situation as we speak."

* * *

Sitting atop Battle-Cat, He-Man arrived at Morigor. Behind him were Pelicor, Glimmer, Stratos, and Ram-Man. According to Teela, this was the very edge of the territory that King Hiss and Evil-Lynn claimed as their own. It was also the home of King Morigor. Traditionally, the King's took the name of the Kingdom when they took the throne. Morigor was ancient kingdom and had long since lost its power after many centuries of sitting in the Dark Hemisphere. 

They group of seven journeyed across the empty village around the massive castle. The doors swung open and much to He-Man's surprise, Drak and his grandfather Alec stood there.

"Drak! Alec!" shouted He-Man. "I'm surprised to find you here!"

"We didn't have much of a choice," Alec said after a handshake. "It is good to have you back on Eternia."

"Oh yes!" Drak agreed.

"Thank you, thank you," He-Man replied. "Where is King Morigor? I'm heading to Snake Mountain and I was hoping for some more information before we get there."

"I'm right here, He-Man," Morigor said, entering the room.

Glimmer immediately took in the sight of Morigor. He was rather unkempt and looked like he hadn't been in the sun in a long time. There was also an aura of magic around him. Something foul.

"King Morigor!" He-Man proclaimed. "It is good to see you again."

"The same, He-Man," Morigor returned, though keeping his distance. "I'm afraid if you wanted information of Snake Mountain, you came to the wrong place."

Glimmer stepped forward. "There's something wrong, isn't there?"

"I . . . yes," Morigor answered.

Glimmer walked up to him. "There's a curse hanging around you. I know magic. Maybe I can help you."

She placed her hands on his bare arm.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Glimmer felt a terrible magic pulse run through her arms. Suddenly, they rippled and transformed. In their place were two dozen tentacles on each side.

"What?!" she gasped. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry!" cried Morigor. "I tried to warn you!"

The tentacles that had replaced Glimmer's arms moved at her command, like four dozen strange arms. They curled and waved with her thoughts.

"This is so strange . . ."

"What is this curse?" asked Stratos.

"Evil-Lynn did this!" yelled Morigor. "She and her Evil Warriors have been coming out to their territory and been taunting us! Anyone I touch turns ugly and deformed!"

"Beast-Man and Whiplash destroyed our home," Drak then added. "It's like they've just gotten bored."

He-Man took in a deep breath. "Okay. Pelicor? Why don't you take Glimmer back to Eternos? Maybe Castaspella can help her. If she can, then have Casta come back here to help Morigor."

Pelicor nodded. "Of course. My lady?"

Glimmer wrapped her many tentacles around Pelicor's body. His wings then spread from his back and he and Glimmer lifted up into the sky.

He-Man sighed. "So they've spent the past four years basically torturing you people? That doesn't help a whole lot, but I can do what I can."

* * *

A few hours later . . . 

Great lava pools flowed across the dark and battered ground. Ever-loomed clouds waved over the land. A strange howl seemed ever present. But He-Man continued on forward, his ride on Battle-Cat unceasing.

"There it is, Battle-Cat," He-Man said, stopping finally.

Before them was none other than Snake Mountain itself. For some odd reason, it seemed higher and more fortified than it had ever been. Even still, He-Man felt a strange and eerie darkness and hatred towards the fortress of evil. The clouds high above it seemed thicker.

"I don't like this, He-Man," said Battle-Cat.

"It's alright. Don't worry."

Suddenly, there was a crack of lighting. Dropping down from the mouth of the great serpent that strangled the mountain came five figures - armed to the teeth and more than ready for a fight.

Tri-Klops. "Come on, He-Man. Make a move."

Clawful. "We're ready to cut you down to size!"

Mer-Man. "Make you fish food!"

Whip-Lash. "Let's just rush him and get it over with."

Trap Jaw. "We've been itching for a fight for five years, ya yutz. Let's get this show on the road!"

He-Man raised his hand, but kept his other one on the hilt of his sword. "I'm not here for a battle. I'm here to talk to the master of Snake Mountain."

"Ha!" laughed Tri-Klops. "No deal, He-Man."

"Yeah, he's right," agreed Mer-Man.

"After five years, you just show up and demand to talk to Evil-Lynn. Ha! Like that's going to happen!" Trap Jaw exclaimed.

"Gentlemen," said Evil-Lynn from above. "He-Man has come here not wanting anything but to talk. I suggest we give Adam that opportunity."

He-Man shuddered when she called him that. He suddenly remembered another reason why he kept the truth hidden for so long.

Evil-Lynn made her way down to him.

"It's He-Man in this form, Evil-Lynn. I've come to talk to you and no one else. Call off your goons."

"Call off yours," she said, pointing to a ridge about a mile away.

He pressed a button on his communicator. "Ram-Man, you and Stratos fall back. I'm not going to be needing you."

"_But He-Man -_ "

"Please. Trust me."

"_Yes sir._"

He-Man waved his arms as a gesture of acceptance. Evil-Lynn snapped her fingers and the five warriors reluctantly made their way back into Snake Mountain.

"So," she began, pulling her cape around her. She started to walk towards the Blood River.

He-Man leapt off Battle-Cat and followed her. "So."

"If this is no formal declaration of war, then what have you come for?" she asked.

"A formal declaration of peace," he offered.

"Well, this sounds interesting."

"It should. We have you outnumbered, Evil-Lynn. And it's obvious to me that everybody's been in that mountain of yours for quite some time, ready and rearin' to go. Except for torturing the residents of your lands."

Evil-Lynn smiled a little. "You spoke with Morigor? We get bored, He-Man. Even you can appreciate the need to have fun."

He-Man bit his tongue. Would a lecture really change her mind? Besides, she continued on.

"He-Man, Skeletor abandoned us. All because of you, you know. Simply because you were leaving, he left us too. For months, we had nothing else to do but argue. Did you know that for a time, flowers actually grew here?"

He-Man scanned the area. There was nothing here. It was quite a surprising thing to hear. "I see. Without Skeletor's evil to . . ."

"No," she interrupted. "Without Skeletor's leadership, the power of Snake Mountain began to dwindle. However, King Hiss and his Snake-Men joined us. With King Hiss and his allies, we planned an assault on Eternos, Grayskull and the Great Towers."

"But Hordak beat you to it."

"Exactly," she scoffed. "Not that we didn't try. But after one great defeat, our forces were diminished. So, when Hordak offered us the non-aggression pact, we signed it. We both knew, however, that war would erupt between the two of us eventually, but it was something neither were looking to do any time soon."

"What happened to King Hiss?"

"He found a sealed cavern beneath Snake Mountain. He had been curious about it for years. It seemed it was older than the mountain itself."

"Really?" He-Man asked.

"Yes. He and his Snake-Men disappeared into the cavern just hours after you overthew Hordak."

"I was curious about all of this," He-Man confessed. "He was once the master of Snake Mountain. Did he know what was in that cavern?"

"I would be surprised if he didn't"

"What would make him go now instead of when the Horde was here? Hordak is as much Hiss' enemy as I am. Do you know what's in there?"

"No. And neither will you find out."

"Evil-Lynn," He-Man started, "tell me something, won't you? You've followed Skeletor for years, haven't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"But not necessarily blindly, haven't you? You've had your reservations."

Evil-Lynn paused. "Just what are you getting at?"

"Skeletor was always after me. After Eternos. After Grayskull. He was obsessed. Look, he even gave up his army to chase after me! And you know what happened? He ended up in exile. Skeletor took the path of war and destruction to accomplish his goals. He was single-minded," He-Man attempted. "It was faulty, this way of war. But now that Skeletor is gone, you have a choice. You either follow in your former master's footsteps. Or you could make your own."

Evil-Lynn looked at him, deep in thought. For a moment, he felt a strange connection being made. She spun around. "I'm . . . not sure."

He-Man watched her as she mulled over what he had said. For some reason, though, He-Man felt an urge to find out what King Hiss was after. Caverns beneath Snake Mountain - some that might even be older than the mountain itself - seemed to be a potential threat. Plus, He-Man also knew of King Hiss' reputation for using old powers for new reasons. After everything they had experienced with him involved the Horde/Snake-Men War and then with Vipera . . .

"I'll make you a deal then," He-Man said. "If you allow me and four or five others into those caverns, we will send no one here to attack you. Anything I see in Snake Mountain - as long as it involves no death or destruction, mind you - will be ignored. In fact, you can blindfold us as soon as we enter. All you have to do is make sure we get down to that cavern and promise not to attack Eternos, the Towers, or Castle Grayskull."

She looked him over, then out-stretched her hand. He took it.

"Agreed."

"Excellent. Then I'll see you in five days."

"We will be ready."

He-Man seated himself back onto Battle-Cat. "I have your word, Evil-Lynn?"

"Of course, He-Man, of course."

"Good."

He-Man rode off towards the horizon. Evil-Lynn watched in fascination. As she did, Karg appeared by her side.

"Mistress Evil-Lynn, I couldn't help but overhear - "

"The word is eavesdropping, Karg."

"Whatever the case may be, we aren't really going to let him into the caverns, are we?"

"Of course we will," Evil-Lynn answered. "I don't trust King Hiss no more than Skeletor ever did. In fact, I'm thinking I trust him less than Skeletor did. If I can get He-Man to take care of King Hiss for us, then that's one less enemy waiting for us."


	2. Into the Depths

Chapter Two: "Into the Depths"

* * *

"I'm a freak!"

Bow rolled his eye. "You're not a freak, Glimmer. Granted, it's not the most . . . desirable look . . . but, um, at least you got both eyes!"

Glimmer smacked him with one her tentacles. Bow sighed and shrugged. He looked over at Castaspella, who was looking at Glimmer very closely. "Isn't there anything you can do?" he asked.

She sighed and walked over to a nearby bookshelf. They were currently at Grayskull Tower, as the Great Rebellion had taken up residence at the Great Towers.

"Not here," she answered. "The problem is that this magic is rooted to the curse that was planted on Morigor. I'll need to deal with that, lift the curse, then come back here and transform her back. Now, if I was home, the books at Mystacore could probably help me out. The magic here on Eternia is . . . tricky."

"What does this mean?" asked Glimmer.

"You're stuck like that for a while, sweetie."

* * *

The sun rode high as He-Man charged towards Castle Grayskull. Battle-Cat had been lounging around Eternos all afternoon and the great beast within was just dying for a chance to go out and about. He-Man granted him that wish when he decided to head on off to Castle Grayskull.

The great jawbridge opened and He-Man and Battle-Cat strode in, their eyes scanning the great throne room. The Sorceress sat upon her throne and stood up when He-Man arrived.

"Sorceress," He-Man greeted. "I must speak with you."

The Sorceress stepped down from her throne and stood before the great warrior.

"What is it?"

"The caverns beneath Snake Mountain. I am going there as a form of peace between - "

She paused and looked curiously at him. "Why?" she asked.

"As a bargaining chip between Evil-Lynn and myself. It's part of a temporary peace that I intend to continue on with."

"He-Man, I am not certain if this is a wise course of action for you."

"Why?"

She did not answer and began to walk across the large room. The Sorceress reached a small table and poured herself a drink of water.

"There are reasons."

"King Hiss is down there. Whatever is up, he's involved."

"Do not bother with it, He-Man."

"I will, Sorceress!" He-Man engaged, feeling his rage begin to bubble. "I will . . ."

She looked him in the eyes. "Then do so as Adam, heir to the throne of Eternos."

"Why?" he questioned once again. The Sorceress folded her arms and looked away from him. A strange, chilly breeze blew through the Castle walls. "There's something down there, isn't there? Something you don't want me to know about?"

The Sorceress slowly turned around. "What is down there, Adam, is a truth that should never have been thought of."

He-Man's eyes widened. He called her Adam while he was in his He-Man form. It was quite unordinary.

"What truth is this?"

"I . . . He-Man . . . Adam . . . what I know would bring you to your knees. You must find what you must find on your own. Take your sword for the journey and become He-Man for battle. But for the truth you will undoubtedly find, you must remain Adam."

"How is that important?"

"You will know it when you reach it."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, Sorceress. And when I find it, I will return to Castle Grayskull."

"That, of which, I have no doubt of." She paused. "King Hiss may not seek after what I am worried about. He-Man, when you go into the depths, stay your course. Do not deviate. Do not allow yourself to be taken off course."

He-Man nodded. "I will do all that I can, Sorceress." He then turned around, a little put off. So many secrets. Keldor first, and now this? He had a great deal of love and respect for the Sorceress, but he found these recent secrets hard to swallow.

As for the Sorceress, she was torn. Part of her wanted Adam to discover the truth beneath the ground. Another part feared that it would change him forever . . .

* * *

As dawn broke the next day, a small convoy journeyed through the air to Snake Mountain. When they were within two miles, the convoy landed onto the dark ground.

"I will return," Adam told Adora. "In the meantime . . ."

"Yes," Adora said. "Keep everything running. Find our parents. And work on that treaty."

"That's right. Do whatever you can. We need to establish peace on Eternia," Adam told her.

"I know. Just don't get too cozy down there. You never know when He-Man is going to be needed again."

"Right."

Teela walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. "Come back to me, hero," she whispered.

"I will, Teela. Don't you worry."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And so, Adam, Roboto, Ram-Man, and Snout Sprout marched the rest of the way to Snake Mountain. As soon as they reached the base of the large, black tower - Blade, Beast Man, Tri-Klops, Jitsu, and Saurod greeted them.

"Welcome, warriors of Eternia!" shouted Tri-Klops.

Evil-Lynn then walked out of the secret door. "There is no need for blindfolds. I trust you enough not to peek. We have nothing to hide."

"Right. Of course."

The whole gang walked into the great, dark tower. Adam felt a chill creep down his back and he had to fight instinct not to grab his sword. The corridor they walked through was lit with large fires and smelled of ash and smoke.

After walking for what seemed like hours in silence, they finally reached a long and winding set of stairs. They followed Evil-Lynn down these dark stairs. Every once and a while, the line of warriors of good and evil would end up on a landing. On these landings would be closed doors. Evil-Lynn would retrieve a set of keys and un-lock them, revealing - of course - another set of stairs.

"How much longer?" asked Ram Man, growing impatient.

"Three more doors worth, bucket head," said Blade, his hand on his hilt.

"Bucket head? Why I outta . . ."

Adam lifted his hand. "That's enough! We're the guests here, remember?"

"Adam is correct, my comrades," said Roboto. "We are here on good graces."

The conversation soon dwindled and the group continued their walk down the stairs. Finally, after reaching the final doorway, they all found themselves in a large cave far beneath the surface. All around them were more corridors. Evil-Lynn pointed them down a final one.

"This way."

"Hey, check out these rocks," Ram Man observed as they began to march down the corridor.

"What is it?" asked Adam.

"Well, all of those other corridors looked like they've opened for a number of years. But this one looks like it's only been a few weeks."

"Are you dumb as you are fat? That's because King Hiss just recently opened this corridor up," Evil-Lynn explained

The corridor began to slop then, taking them all farther down underneath the surface level. Deeper and deeper still. Finally, they reached a dead-end. Evil-Lynn lifted her staff and lit it up even more so.

Before them all was a large, round, faded-gold door. Adam pressed her hands against it. There were symbols on it. All sorts of strange symbols.

"Incredible," he said. "Roboto, are you getting this?"

"I have just initiated my recording systems, as per your request."

"Look there!" Adam pointed out. "There's Grayskull! And Zoar!"

"Hey, over here Adam," said Ram Man. "Here's Snake Mountain."

"And the Great Towers, Adam," observed Snout Sprout.

"If you are all finished," Evil-Lynn wondered impatiently. "My cohorts and I have a long walk back to my throne room."

"Well, since we have this recorded, then I suppose we are," Adam started, "but I would - "

"Finished. Good."

She pulled out one last key and inserted it into a small opening in the center of the door. Evil-Lynn then turned the key. There was the sound of large metal clamps opening and then the sound of chains being pulled. The great faded gold door opened, revealing a pitch-black tunnel beyond.

Adam opened up a pack on his back and retrieved torches. He pressed the on-switch on his and waved immediately within. There was a landing and a large set of stairs flowing directly from it.

"Okay. Let's move."

"Have a good time, gentlemen. Don't get lost," Evil-Lynn laughed as they all entered. With those last words, the door slammed shut. Metal was heard clanking again.

Then there was complete silence. Adam upped the luminance on his power-torch and led the others down the stairs. As they passed the first couple of steps, they soon realized that these steps were inside a very large, open cavern.

"This is wonderful," Ram Man said sarcastically.

"Sensors are not detecting much of anything, King Adam."

"There's probably not much to detect," retorted Snout Sprout.

"Let's just keep moving."

And so they. Darkness nipped at their every step. If not for their torches, the foursome would have fallen to their death already. They could guess at both the depth and what was at the bottom of the dark abyss beneath them.

After nearly two hours of walking carefully down these steps, they arrived on a landing.

"Okay, so now what?" asked Ram Man.

Adam swung around his torch. It shined on what looked like a ledge on the wall that slowly descended downward. The ledge was only three feet wide, but looked fairly stable.

"I guess we go this way."

"Nothing like a good guess, I suppose," Snout Sprout followed.

So, the band of warriors began to walk down the ledge. It was dangerous, most definitely. It was lot less stable than previous realized. It would often times change width, causing the heroes to press themselves against the wall to make their way down it. There were more than enough close calls.

The ledge scaled the great walls of the caverns and it was very surprising that they were still in the same chamber they had begun their travel down the long stairs in.

As the ledge ramp neared the ground, a strange cold crept across them all. Finally, then, they reached the cavern floor. It was slimy and slick underneath their boots.

"Ah, man, this is almost as bad as when Hordak ordered me to the Slime Pit!" Ram Man exclaimed. "Ha! But those guys wasted it on me. I still had my helmet on."

Adam tried to muster a grin, but he couldn't. Something was drawing his attention forward. He stepped forth and saw what it was that called him. In the middle of the chamber was a large, circular hole. He couldn't seem to tell what was inside.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I . . ."

"Wait!" ordered Roboto. "My audio sensors are detecting a noise!"

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssss . . ." an ominous sound filled the chamber.

"What is that?"

"Sounds like a snake."

As if on cue, a gigantic viper shot from the hole and made straight for the gang. Snout Sprout was thrown backwards, taking the brunt of its assault.

Adam reached for his sword, but was smacked away by the snake's body. It was making for Roboto.

Just as it was about to reach the robotic warrior, Ram Man bashed his head into the snake's side. The snake hissed and swung back. Roboto and Snout Sprout opened fire on that large reptile.

"Look! A tunnel!" shouted Ram Man, pointing to a small doorway that led away from the chamber.

"Go! Run!" Adam ordered.

The four shot for the doorway, the snake almost literally nipping a their heels. They ran into, but the snake was following.

"Oh no you don't!" Ram Man yelled at it. He smashed against the wall of the tunnel. Rocks tumbled down from the ceiling and blocked the snake from the warriors.

As the others coughed from the dust, Snout Sprout looked forward. The tunnel was small and only grew deeper and deeper into Eternia.

"Well," he said to the others, "looks like we're stuck between a rock and hard place."


	3. Against the Giant

Chapter Three: "Against the Giant"

* * *

There was a rapid knock at the door. Glimmer groaned, not sure if she wanted a visitor. Her tentacles were either at work or hanging off the bed. Since the transformation, she had pretty much isolated herself to her bedroom. A few visits from this person or that didn't lift her spirits.

She spent most her time in bed or at her desk, pouring over various books – most them magical. She had tried dozens of her own spells, but to no effect. Castaspella's prognosis was the same and even after meeting with Morigor, she had no way to break his curse and release Glimmer from her disfigurement.

There was a second series of knocks.

"I . . ." she groaned. "Come in."

The doorknob shook, but nothing happened.

"It's locked," said Bow from the other side.

Glimmer moaned and pushed herself up. Her longest tentacle (two on each side) reached across the room and unlocked it. The door then opened and Bow entered. He got a good look at Glimmer. With two tentacles, she was holding a book. With three others, she held another one. In another pair was a pen and notepad, filled with various notes. A few other tentacles were mindlessly putting her purple hair into braids.

"Hey, how are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "How do you think I'm doing, Bow?"

"Fine?"

"No."

Bow plopped down onto the bed. "It looks like you're putting them to good use."

"I guess. Seems like multi-tasking is the only thing they're good for. Other than that, they just make me look like an ugly freak."

"Come on, Glimmer, it's not that that bad."

"Bow! Knock it off!"

"What? I think you're beautiful!"

She dropped the books and the pen. "Don't even start, Bow. I'm not in the mood."

"I know . . . but . . ."

Over the past four years, the two had had an interesting off-and-on relationship with the Crystal Castle. Ever since they came to Eternia, the pair was just drifting, looking for one to make a move.

"But nothing!" Glimmer countered. "I'm a freak! I'm hideous!"

Bow made the move. It was swift, like one of his arrows. His lips came against hers in a rush. She softened to them quickly, feeling accepted by him at once. She was always one to get swept up in these romantic gestures.

"You're beautiful. And I mean that," he said after breaking, hands running across her soft face.

"Oh, Bow . . ." she breathed. "Thank you."

* * *

Teela looked out the window of her room and watched as children laughed in the courtyard. It was such a joy. Addison was in the next room, playing with some toys.

She sighed and wondered how Adam was doing. They had heard nothing since they entered Snake Mountain, which was to be expected.

"You miss him, too?" asked Cringer, his communication spell reactivated.

"Yes, Cringer. A lot," she said sadly.

"I know," said the large cat as it walked next to her. "He's my best friend. I would do anything for him."

Teela smiled. "Even conquer your fears?"

"As Battle-Cat, I can. I'm always afraid until he turns me into Battle-Cat. But now . . . ever since the Fright Zone, nothing fears me like it used to."

"That's good to hear, Cringer."

"One thing does fear me, Teela."

"And what's that?"

"The thought of Adam not coming home."

"So am I, my friend. So am I."

* * *

Adam cracked open the canister and in seconds, a small fire roared next to them. "This should keep us lit for the night," he said. They had been going down this tunnel all day. According to Roboto's digital clocks, it was getting late. With weariness within them all, the group decided to take a good night's sleep.

And so they slumbered restfully. Adam no longer felt the need to unsheathe his sword, though he kept a good handle on it all night.

Roboto woke the others early the next morning and they all began their journey anew in the darkness of the tunnel. Adam led them all. The tunnel itself seemed never-ending. It just went on and on and on. At some points, it would grow small enough for only a crawl. Others, it would be large enough for Mekaneck to have a good look. But usually, it was just about the right size. It also, though, couldn't seem to make up its mind whether to go up or down.

The group had ascended and descended so many times, they couldn't tell if they were close or far away from the surface. All that was known was that it was dark and forward was the only way they could go.

After five hours of travel, there was a definite change in the tunnel. "Look here," said Roboto. "Foot prints."

"Can you identify them, Roboto?"

The android scanned them. "It will take a few moments to cross-reference."

"Take your time."

"There's also some scarring on the rocks here, Adam," Ram Man pointed out. "All along this section of the tunnel."

"Here's something else," reported Snout Sprout from a little up ahead. "Wood. Or well, smashed wood. And metal."

"There was door here," Adam realized. "A thick one."

"These footprints belong to Snake Face, Adam," said Roboto. "But they are very old."

"They must have smashed the door apart. But why would it have given them so much trouble? Even for such a thick door, it wouldn't have been very hard to bash their way in," Adam wondered. "It must have been enchanted."

"If it is, it's not anymore," Snout Sprout realized. "I think we should get moving."

The gang stepped passed the remains of the door and continued down the tunnel.

Adora stepped into Man-At-Arm's lab and watched as the brilliant scientist and fearsome warrior worked at a nearby computer station.

"Duncan?"

"Hello Adora," Duncan greeted, turning around. "What can I do for you?"

"I know I ask you this everyday, but I was wondering how the search was progressing?"

He shook his head. "We're trying our hardest, both Gwildor and I. But the harmonics for Earth are proving very difficult to recreate."

Duncan then stood up, leaning on a cane.

"Is . . . there anything I can do?" Adora asked, not for the first time.

"No, not right now. Unless you can think of the energy variance for whatever part of the universe Earth is in."

"No, I'm sorry," she laughed.

He smiled. "Then I suppose I'm stuck trying to remember how to do this." He put his hand on her shoulder. "But don't you worry your little head about that. We'll take care of this. You just work on ruling the world, okay?"

In the darkness of the tunnel, Adam, Roboto, Ram Man, and Snout Sprout worked their way farther and farther away from the remains of the door. They noticed that their air was less stale where they headed.

It was then, they came to a complete stop. They were now on a small ledge overlooking a large chamber held up by big towers. Even moreso, there were fires lit below. These towers - supports - looked man-made.

"Let's get down there," Adam told them.

"How?"

"Here!" Roboto pointed. There was a small set of stars just off to their left. The four climbed down the stairs and onto the large cavern floor. As soon as they reached it, they couldn't help but notice that the floor was covered in sand and not dirt.

"Strange," noted Adam.

"I dunno," gave Ram Man.

"Adam, take a look over here," said Snout Sprout. Adam walked over to the far wall, where there were nearly a dozen small tunnel entrances.

"I wonder what these are? And where they led?"

"King Adam!" shouted Roboto. "I sense movement!"

Adam and Snout Sprout ran over to Ram Man and Roboto. The android was focused completely on the dimmed light ahead.

"He's right!" Ram Man exclaimed. "The sand is movin'!"

Indeed. The sand on the floor in the middle of the cavern churned and began to pile up. Then, the sand fell off. In its place was large, angry giant. He had green screen, black armor and dark hair. The giant held a large, stone club.

He groaned loudly and lurched towards them, swinging his club around.

"Keep him off his toes! Give me a chance to change into - "

It was too late. The giant smashed the ground with his club. The very cavern shook with the impact. He then grabbed hold of Adam and threw him into one of the small tunnels. He slid down it quickly. It was narrow and was nearly straight down. Try as he may, he could not stop himself.

In fact, he couldn't even bother when he smacked his head against the side and was knocked unconscious. His body just continued to slide down the tunnel.


	4. MerMan and HeMan

Chapter Four: "Mer-Man and He-Man"

* * *

The drip, drip, drip of water awoke Adam from his unconscious state. His eyes were sore as he opened them and he struggled to stand up.

"Oh . . . ow . . ." he muttered to himself. It felt like he had a broken leg. "Ow . . . Ram Man? Roboto? Snout Sprout? Anybody?"

Adam looked at his surroundings. He was in a near cavern, one that was very large and very ominous. He looked up and saw how high the ceiling went up. He gasped. It was at least fifty feet. And he fell from that. He could see where he exited. Directly next to him was a large lake, somehow located underground.

"Wha-what is this place?"

Adam suddenly felt a surge of panic and looked for his sword. It was there, tittering on a rock next to the lake. He reached for it, shifting his body weight. He shifted too much and felt a searing pain from his leg. His hand spasmed and smacked the sword off the rock and into the lake.

"Damn it!"

He laid his head back on the hard, rock floor. He was screwed.

* * *

"Adam! King Adam!" shouted Ram Man through the tunnel he had fallen into.

"There is no point, Ram Man," said Roboto. "This tunnel goes nearly straight for miles."

"Yeah, well, we ain't abandoning him."

"We can't stay here for much longer," Snout Sprout said, eyeing the now unconscious giant. "We don't know how much longer that thing'll stay out. There's a another shattered door down that tunnel. It may led to the surface."

"It may not, elephant-face" pondered Ram Man.

"We should wait a few hours longer. Ram Man, keep guard on the giant. If he wakes, smash him in the head. If he does not, then we are in good fortune," Roboto commanded. "Let us also bear in mind that Adam does indeed have the Sword of Power. He can change into He-Man if need be."

* * *

As King Adam laid on his rocky bed, he could the splish-splash of water. He turned to see who or what it could be, but he didn't see anything within his line-of-sight.

Then, the splashes got louder and louder.

"Wha . . . who's there? WHO'S THERE?!"

A figure suddenly leapt to Adam's feet and starred at him with wide, yellow eyes. "OH NO!" the figure cursed. "Not you!"

Adam was shocked. "Mer-Man? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What am _I_ doing here? This is my place!"

"Your . . . place . . .?"

"My secret place. When Mer-Man wants to be alone. But I'm not alone! No, because, you're here!"

"Mer-Man, if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. But, well, my leg is broken and I'm stuck."

"Well, I don't care! Go back to that tunnel back there! Just get out!" Mer-Man insisted.

"Mer-Man, the only way I'm going to be able to get to that tunnel is if I had my sword. But my sword is now at the bottom of this lake. If you can get it - "

"Don't try to fool me, you stupid land lover!" Mer-Man shouted. "You'll get me in there and then seal me in here with some sort of weapon you're obviously holding. You probably have your sword with you, but are just hiding it."

"Mer-Man, if I had the sword, I would have changed already and been through that tunnel back there. Wait. What tunnel?"

"That one! THERE!"

Mer-Man grabbed Adam's face and pointed it to a small, three foot opening in the wall. "What's back there?" asked Adam after the aquatic villain let go.

"A big, green giant."

Adam paused in thought. The giant apparently lived there. And he was able to into the chamber where the others were. That would mean he would have a chance. But still, Adam was curious as to why Mer-Man was here.

"Mer-Man, where is this place?"

"This is at the very edge of the Harmony Sea. An air pocket, but still under the land. Very difficult to get to. I'm the only one that can do it."

"What did you mean this was your 'secret place?'"

"Enough questions!" Mer-Man shouted. He jumped behind Adam and pushed him up so he was in a sitting position.

Adam screamed in pain.

"My leg!"

Mer-Man ran in front of him and looked between Adam's face and his leg. "You . . . you're telling the truth?"

"Yes!"

"I see no sword. No weapons."

"That's right. I had a backpack, but it was Ram Man's turn to haul it around. Would you mind getting my sword, please?"

Mer-Man paused. "You will not have your sword. I will take you to that tunnel himself."

"No!" Adam shouted. Mer-Man growled.

"You do not order me around!" he exclaimed. "I am here to get away from orders!"

"Is that why this is your secret place?"

Mer-Man knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. "Yes. Evil-Lynn and Skeletor take advantage of me. I only help because I have no choice."

"What do you mean?"

"For my loyalty, both Skeletor and Evil-Lynn have promised that no harm will come to pass to the Sea People. Sometimes, though, I want to be alone and this is the place I go. They can not teleport from here. Strange magics."

"I see. Would you like me to leave as well?"

"Yes!"

"They why don't you take a chance and get that sword for me?"

Mer-Man struggled a moment with the decision before jumping right into the water. A moment later, he returned with the mystical blade. Adam retrieved it from the villain, then lifted it above his head.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ." he cried out. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

In a thunderous crash of power and light, He-Man replaced the battered form of Adam. He-Man stood up and took a breath.

"There! Now go!" Mer-Man said. "Just . . . just leave me alone . . ."

He-Man started for the tunnel, but paused just a moment and turned back to Mer-Man. "Mer-Man," he began, "there are other ways to keep the peace in your world."

"Oh?"

"Skeletor is gone. I think you should consider Eternos as a new negotiation ground."

Mer-Man looked at He-Man long and hard before slipping back into the water and completely disappearing from sight.

He-Man sighed and ducked into the tunnel. After a few minutes of walking through this, he reached a large set of caves. He ignored them all with the exception a large one with a tunnel directly above it. He stood underneath the tunnel and as soon as he reached it, he felt thrown up into it.

After a few moments of speeding through the large, giant-sized tunnel, heading directly upwards, He-Man arrived in the great chamber where his allies were waiting for him.

"He-Man! Good to see you're alright!" Snout Sprout welcomed.

"Yeah, now let's move it, huh? That giant ain't gonna be no sleeping beauty for much longer," Ram Man told them.

"Right. LET THE POWER RETURN!" He-Man shouted. He was then transformed back into Adam. He was fit and healthy again, just as he figured. The power of Grayskull had healed Adam's wounds as He-Man.

So, Adam led them on once again into the tunnel that took them out of there.

A full day later and the group of four encountered yet another door like from before. It was shattered with evidence of magic having effectively been used to control it. They took note of it, but went on. Though they still possessed their torches, the ordeal left the four - even Roboto - with a feeling of claustrophobia.

"I just wanna smash up that idiot Hiss," grumbled Ram Man.

"I hope you'll get your chance," Adam replied as they continued through the tunnel. This tunnel was different than the one from before. There was more evidence that this was actually beneath either the Sands of Time or the Desert. Though the latter seemed stretching a bit. While the past tunnel was made out rock and dirt, this one seemed to be sand and rocks of its golden color.

"Adam!" exclaimed Roboto, who was in the lead.

The trio stopped dead behind Roboto. Before them was a door much like what was seen in Snake Mountain. The same one that had led them into this fiasco. But this one was different. Not only was it silver instead of gold, but it was also left slightly ajar.

With the key inside the keyhole.

"Well, let's see what's on the other side," suggested Ram Man. He opened the door, revealing a sight that will never, ever be forgotten.

On the other side of this was a very, very large room that towered above them. The ground was a dark marble. There were also three large statues. One all the way on the other side of the room was a gigantic eagle. The second one to their extreme left was a lion. And the last one, which was on their side of the room, was a snake.

There were torches everyone, giving the whole, large room a good source of light.

"Where are we?" asked Snout Sprout.

"I . . . I wonder . . ." Adam thought aloud. "Roboto, run an analysis on this marble. How old is it?"

"Running . . ." Roboto answered. He placed his hand on the floor, information being sent to his computer systems. "Adam, it is nearly 1,000 years old."

Adam nodded. "That's what I thought. This is where the Great Towers were held after they sunk! And this is where they were re-surfaced from!"

"That would be the right size, I guess," Ram Man supposed.

"You are correct, my young king," said a voice from behind. The four turned around to see an old man in black and purple robes, his face obscured by a hood.

"Who . . . who are you?" asked Adam.

The robed man pulled back his hood. "You may call me . . . the Faceless One."


	5. The Truth

Chapter Five: "The Truth"

* * *

The Faceless One stood before them and looked exactly as his name indicated. His head entire head was blank. No feature existed. How he was even able to speak was unknown – let alone able to live at all.

"Please, Adam, I must speak with you and you alone," the Faceless One said.

He waved his hand. In a flash, a portal appeared behind them.

"Wait a minute, Adam, I don't like this!" protested Ram Man.

"Go! Trust me," Adam replied.

"Come on, Ram Man, Roboto," Snout Sprout soothed. They all three reluctantly passed through the portal. Adam turned from the vanished tunnel through time/space and back to the Faceless One.

"The Sorceress warned you, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"And you came anyways?"

"Yes! Now, will . . ."

"Then you are willing to accept the truth?"

"I am."

The Faceless One just stood there and Adam felt rather uncomfortable.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Faceless One."

"Beyond that. Who are you to me? How do you know this truth you wish to tell me?"

The Faceless One produced a locket from within his robes. He handed it to Adam. Adam looked upon the inscription and could immediately recognize the sigil of the Elders upon it. He was one of their associates.

"My name was once Zahl."

Adam nodded, seeing the name on the locket. "So I see."

"I was an apprentice of Zanthos. When Zodak and the Elders punished him for giving the Golden Discs of Knowledge to Skeletor, I was punished as well. I was trapped in this form."

Adam frowned. "I'm sorry."

"As am I," Zanthos replied. "But it is as it is. However, that is not the reason you are here. Now that you are here, I must reveal the truth to you."

"As you've said . . ."

The Faceless One then pulled out a Golden Disc. The same that Zanthos brought back from the Cosmic Enforcers so very long ago – just before his death. "This is a Golden Disc of Knowledge. You can see the inscription number?"

Adam looked at the inner rim of the disc and could see a few numbers imprinted on it. It was one of the ones Skeletor once had years ago.

"Skeletor was unable to access this disc. However, Zanthos and I were able to view parts of it. The knowledge we discovered led us to want to give it to Skeletor. We thought that if any force at the time could prevent and undo what was on this disc, it was Skeletor. He unfortunately failed and never gained the knowledge we found. Of course, Zanthos was punished not long after your first transformation into He-Man."

"Right," Adam said.

"With your help, of course, Zanthos found redemption and became a Cosmic Enforcer. However, what we had found earlier on this disc was only a fraction compared to what Zanthos had fully uncovered. It sent him coming back here, delivering the Golden Disc to me."

"And what is on it?" Adam asked, but almost afraid to.

"Ah, but that is the question."

The Golden Disc of Knowledge lifted out of the Faceless One's hand and floated in mid-air. A bolt of lightning the struck it right through the center. The Golden Disc started to spin rapidly. Adam could hear a voice speaking. It was not that of the Faceless One. It was Zodak's, faint as whisper.

He watched then, as images began to wrap around him. Everything vanished. A new voice began to speak. It was not Zodak's, nor the Faceless One.

"As Eternia began to flourish, Eternia was dominated by vast and magical creatures. Magic was strong and wide. The world brimmed with power. The force of it was almost too much to bear. War broke out among those of the most powerful of Eternia's creatures: the gods. Their war nearly devastated Eternia. They sought order to their chaos. Creatures that satisfy both the natures of the good and evil.

"The gods of Eternia called up into the stars. From the stars came the Cosmic Enforcers. They saw the need for a new people on Eternia. This was also fit into the larger scale plans of the Cosmic Enforcers. So, they reached out to a world in a far off galaxy, sitting in a spiral. A world just at the beginning of civilization."

Adam's eyes went wide. The world the voice spoke of appeared before him.

"The world would be known as Earth."

"By the Ancients . . ." Adam breathed and felt the wind kicked out of him.

"A population of humanity was brought to Eternia. Some modifications were made, mostly at the genetic level. Minor changes. Humans were brought to Earth. They slowly began to civilize themselves. The gods were pleased. However, as time went on and humanity found it difficult to be involved in a war far beyond their own level, many of the gods faded away, taking away the great amounts of magic that was found on Eternia."

Adam watched as massive beings – some looking much like various races on Eternia – literally vanished into the horizon. His surroundings went dark. Then, all of a sudden, he watched as a falcon swept by and turned into a woman.

"Two gods remained. Veena, Goddess of the Snake-Clan. And the vile Serpos, who was an enemy of all life. However, Veena's clan was warring with the Ape-Clan over differences too petty to even mention. The Ape-Clan built a fortress upon what was called the Abyss, a vast opening in the surface of Eternia that tapped into the pure magical forces of the world."

"I was there," Adam muttered.

"After Serpos transformed the members of Veena's Snake-Clan into creatures called the Snake-Men, Veena had no choice but to seek refuge in the fortress of the Ape-Clan. It was there she joined forces with the mighty of all men – King Grayskull."

Adam recognized the man. He had seen the statue during his travel back into the past.

"King Grayskull was one of the few humans to master the art of magic. He also won the heart of Veena. They fell in love and as husband and wife, battled Serpos and the Snake-Men in his thrall. To defeat the enemy, King Grayskull forged a mighty blade. This blade channeled the powers of both good and evil and was referred to as the Master Sword of Grayskull. Grayskull went after Serpos by himself and slew the god.

"Serpos' body was left as a husk. But King Grayskull was dead and the Master Sword of Grayskull was shattered into four pieces. Veena wept when her husband did not return home, but bore his child to term. As for the four pieces of the Masters Sword, Veena was uncertain. She was then visited by the Cosmic Enforcers. Once more, they advised a path that best suited their own goals. They insisted that the pieces of the Master Sword of Grayskull be reforged as four different swords, two being evil and two being good. It was done and the Swords of Power, Protection, Darkness, and Deception were created."

Adam looked to the Sword of Power. He had always known that his and the Sword of Darkness had been one. It had been why Skeletor had been able to tap into his Sword of Power with his own. But why would the Cosmic Enforcers want that? What plans did they have?

"Veena warred with the bitch-daughter of Serpos, the terrible Vipera. Veena trapped Vipera in a prison with a portion of her own spirit. Veena then placed her power into the fortress, which was since been remade into Castle Grayskull. She appointed a Sorceress to guard Castle Grayskull, as both King Grayskull's power and spirit was contained within it. Veena then faded away, lingering only in the dimensional prison with Vipera and the top of Rose Mountain, where she mourned her husband.

"Time passed. This era of Eternia – Preternia – ended. As the age of gods became a memory, wars between good and evil still continued on. Over the course of these wars, powerful magicians became vastly stronger. They became the Ancients, beings of massive power. They helped build various civilizations on Eternia. When they sought to end the wars, they created the Light Hemisphere, where good would reside; and the Dark Hemisphere, where evil would fester. They hoped this would be enough to stop the wars. It was not. The wars continued on. This time, the First Age, also ended."

Adam watched the Ancients disappear one by one in darkness.

"The Second Age began. A new set of magicians rose to power – the Council of Elders. These Elders took in apprentices. A war then began, between the allies of the Elders and the Snake-Men. Led by the terrible King Hiss, the Snake-Men were more powerful than any other race. The Council of Elders sought the wisdom of the Sorceress of Grayskull. She recommended that a champion of Grayskull by created. The Elders found the long-lost heir to King Grayskull, a young orphan named Gray. With the power of Grayskull channeled in a Staff of Power, Gray was imbued with incredible powers and became He-Ro."

Adam watched as He-Ro materialized before his eyes.

"The Council of Elders, from their home at the Great Towers of Eternia – built in the hopes of securing peace – continued to fight the Snake-Men. With He-Ro leading the charge, things seem to turn in their favor. Unfortunately, the Cosmic Enforcers arrived. Once more seeing it in their favor, they provided the Snake-Men with some rather dangerous and new.

"Technology."

Adam was a little surprised by this.

"With this new technology, the war between the Snake-Men and the Elders intensified. The Elders sought the aid of the Elves and the Dragons, but both refused. When the Cosmic Enforcers likewise offered technology to the Elders, they took the chance and brought it into their side of the war. The Elves were so angry about this, they left Eternia for a new realm."

"That's one mystery solved," Adam grumbled.

"In time and at the cost of He-Ro's life, the Snake-Men were imprisoned in the Void. King Gray had, however, helped matters by creating the kingdom of Eternos. His wife bore many heirs and his bloodline continue on until this day. The Second Age of Eternia ended and thus began a third."

The images began to pause and disappear. The room was back to normal. The lightning that struck the Golden Disc was still there, though dim and the disc was spinning slower.

"I suppose you have questions," the Faceless One said, appearing before him.

"Uh, not a whole lot," Adam answered honestly. "I mean, my faith isn't shaken. I'm stunned that humanity came from Earth, but it explains the wormhole and how our DNA can be so compatible. Learning about King Grayskull and Veena after all this time is finally nice. But other than the Cosmic Enforcers involvement in the past, there's . . . well." Adam paused. "I do have one question."

"Yes?"

"The Cosmic Enforcers 'grand plan' is mentioned quite a few times. What is this grand plan? I knew they handle situations where the forces of good and evil are unbalanced."

"Ah, yes," the Faceless One replied. "And that is the trick, is it not? Tell me, King Adam, why did the Elves break off ties with the humans? Why were they so angry with humanity?"

"Because they accepted the help of the Cosmic Enforcers."

"Exactly. The Cosmic Enforcers gave the Snake-Men and the Elders technology. While the war destroyed most of it, some of the technology remained and evolved into what exists today. The technology itself only intensified the battle."

Adam nodded a little. The Faceless One was building to a point, but Adam didn't quite see it yet.

"The four swords were forged at the recommendation of the Cosmic Enforcers. But why? They have only brought upon the world even more battles between good and evil. Humanity itself was brought here from another world, which has only led to on-going struggles between good and evil."

"What are you getting at?" Adam now questioned.

The Faceless One would have smiled if he had a mouth. The Golden Disc spun faster again and the lightning grew brighter.

The voice began again.

"The plan of the Cosmic Enforcers on Eternia is to ultimately increase the longevity and intensity of the war between the forces aligned as good and evil. This was done firstly by bringing a more manageable and emotional race to Eternia – the humans of Earth. The intensity was then increased with the re-forging of Grayskull's swords and the introduction of advanced technology to an otherwise primitive and magic-based world. Thus far, the goals have been successful."

"To what end?" asked Adam to either the voice or the Faceless One. His answer was coming.

"In recent years, the Cosmic Enforcer Zodak has had frequent contact with Eternia. His first mission was to investigate the current bearers of the Grayskull swords – He-Man and Skeletor. After understanding them better, he felt that their presence must be maintained on Eternia. Thus, he was critical in ending a battle that threatened to destroy the kingdom of Eternos, as well as aiding against the Dark Cloud, and bringing an amnesic He-Man back from a world across the galaxy."

Adam remembered all these things, but the new spin on them bothered him.

"He-Man's role in the plans of the Cosmic Enforcers has been vital. Not only did he aid in securing the Eternian known as Zanthos, but also recovered what the Cosmic Enforcers could not – the Starseed. Zodak waited just until he felt He-Man was strong enough to bring it to them, and then he set He-Man up against Skeletor to recover it. With the Starseed, the plan now enters its final phase."

"What is the plan?" asked Adam.

"The Starseed is an object so powerful, it can alter the nature of time and space at the will of one person. At the will of all the Cosmic Enforcers, the Starseed will alter very universe as they see fit. This alteration will occur when the final data regarding the conflict between good and evil is gathered from Eternia."

"Wait. What are you saying?"

"Eternia has been manipulated into war and destruction by the Cosmic Enforcers so that they can determine which force should be mightier throughout the universe. A similar manipulation has been done to scores of other worlds, though Eternia is the final and most fruitful world."

"I . . . I can not believe this . . ."

"You must believe it, He-Man," the Faceless One stated. "The Cosmic Enforcers seek to change all of the universe as they see fit. The reason Eternia has struggled so long and hard with the war between good and evil is as a direct result of their actions. Your sword itself carries the taint of their advisement. Now that they have the Starseed, it is only a matter of time."

Adam sighed. "Rohana'Rota. That's it, isn't it? The prophecy regarding the final battle between good and evil."

"It is a word the Cosmic Enforcers gave us to describe the end of their plans."

Adam hung his head. "I don't know if I believe this."

"Believe it. They were curious to see what would become of Eternia if you and Skeletor were removed, hence why they advised the Inner Council of Primus to ask you for help. They knew that if you left, Skeletor would be right behind you.

"And even when the Cosmic Enforcers weren't here, they had spies. Rokkon and Stonedar reported to Zodak."

"Don't say that," Adam grunted.

"It's true. You know it is."

Adam wanted to shove it all away. But try as he might, he could not. He felt it all crashing upon him, all the revelations, all the secrets, and the lies. How could it be like this? How could the Cosmic Enforcers do this to his world?

"Our time grows short, King Adam. King Hiss is about the release Pythor, the last monster of the First Age. He seeks revenge against the forces of Grayskull for the death of Vipera. You haven't much time."

Adam pulled out his Sword of Power . . . and for the first time in his life, felt revolted by it. He looked to the Faceless One.

"You are the defender of the innocent. If Pythor breaks into Castle Grayskull, your world is in danger. Deal with this threat first, then that of Cosmic Enforcers."

"I . . ."

"You have no choice."

Adam looked to the Sword of Power. "I really don't, do I?"

The Faceless One said nothing.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ." he shouted. Energy and power transformed King Adam into He-Man. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

The Faceless One opened up a portal. He-Man stepped through it. He had many more questions and after he was finished King Hiss, Pythor, and the Snake-Men, he would get the answers he sought.

TO BE CONTINUED IN "RETURN TO ETERNIA – BOOK FOUR: SERPENTS"


End file.
